Handheld communication devices, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs etc., have high cost and high power consumption. Thus, the handheld communication devices need to be charged regularly, if not, they cannot be used continuously for a long time. In addition, for information security in particular circumstances or situations, it is difficult to control personal handheld communication devices. Someone may steal confidential information using the communication function or the camera function of the handheld communication devices. Thus, damage or loss may occur because the confidential information is leaked.